1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to structural elements, specifically it defines a structural beam, or flexural member, whose load carrying capability is proportional to the relative acceleration between the applied force(s) and the reacted force(s).
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Structural beams are a component of many of the items we come in contact with in our daily lives. Most of these items are designed to function in our typical acceleration environment. That is, they are designed to static or quasi-static structural load requirements. Static is defined as when there is no relative acceleration between the applied and reacted force(s). And, quasi-static is defined as when there is minimal relative acceleration between the applied and reacted force(s). Notable examples of items designed for this static/quasi-static environment are a building or an automobile. Some of these items, or parts they contain, are designed to function occasionally at higher acceleration levels. These are designed to dynamic structural load requirements in addition to the static/quasi-static structural load requirements. Dynamic is defined as when there is significant relative acceleration between the applied and reacted force(s). A notable example of an item designed to function occasionally in the dynamic environment in addition to the static/quasi-static environment is an automobile bumper.
Current structural beams have a load carrying capability that is unaffected by the relative acceleration between the applied and reacted force(s). This is caused by the materials they contain. The materials currently utilized in beams are unaffected by the relative acceleration between the applied and reacted force(s). Examples of these materials are: steel, aluminum, and titanium in homogeneous structures; and, fiberglass, foam, and epoxy in composite structures.
Current structural beams are unable to be optimized for use in the static/quasi-static and dynamic environment. The materials they contain result in a beam that can be optimized to either the static/quasi-static or dynamic environment but not both. When designed for use in the static/quasi-static and dynamic environment compromises result that limit the overall effectiveness of the item.